Orange and Moon
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Chapter 5 Update! Pertarungan yang tadi bukanlah pertarungan terakhir! Pertarungan selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan saat Winter War! IchiXOC. Warning: OC, OOC, Typos. Mind to Review?
1. Mitsuki coming out!

Yei! Gara-gara Yui(sekarang ganti jadi Mitsu) mau banget buat Chara untuk Ichigo tapi enggak jadi-jadi terus, makanya sekarang Mitsu buat! Sekalian pelampiasan gara-gara nilai Raport Mitsu agak jelek… Hiks… T.T

Gomen ya kalau awal ceritanya jelek... Mitsu enggak pintar buat Opening sih... Dan gomen juga kalau alurnya agak kecepatan dan susah dimengerti... *Nunduk*

Oke! Selamat membaca semuanya! Bagi yang mau tahu OC Mitsu itu kayak mana, akan Mitsu buat kapan-kapan di FB Mitsu! Cek aja! Namanya Hikaru Kurosaki *Promosi*

Warning: OC, Maybe OOC (Mitsu usahain enggak), Typos

Disclaimer: Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo-sensei seorang~~~~

Kalau Aihara Mitsuki itu OC milik Mitsu XD

Sementara Hanabi Kaori itu OC milik Hanabi Kaori

OC yang lainnya akan menyusul

Time: Di cerita ini waktunya sekitar beberapa minggu setelah diketahui kalau Aizen berkhianat yang kira-kira 2 bulan sebelum Winter War. Terus Ichigo menjadi Gobantai Tachou (Kapten Divisi 5) dan Rukia menjadi Juusanbantai Fukutaichou (Wakil kapten Divisi 13). Kalau Mitsuki itu jabatannya Gobantai Sanseki (Bangku 3 Divisi 5)

Orange and Moon

Chapter 1

Mitsuki coming out!

Di suatu Distrik, terlihat ada seorang Shinigami yang tingginya sekitar 145 cm, rambutnya sepanjang bahu berwarna pirang, dan matanya berwarna biru langit bernama Aihara Mitsuki sedang melawan beratus-ratus Hollow.

"Groar!" salah satu Hollow itu melompat ke arah Mitsuki.

Dengan refleknya, Mitsuki segera berShunpo ke belakang Hollow itu.

"Jangan kira aku akan dengan mudah kau kalahkan," Mitsuki mengangkat Zanpaktounya lalu menebas Hollow itu. Hollow itu segera musnah.

Karena melihat salah satu temannya musnah, semua Hollow yang tersisa langsung ikut melompat ke arah Mitsuki.

"Kurasa kalian semua terlalu meremehkanku..." Mitsuki melihat ke sekumpulan Hollow itu lalu memutar-mutar Zanpaktounya. Tiba-tiba muncul angin di sekitar Mitsuki.

"Chiri e no subete no yabure (Cabik semua menjadi debu), Haru no Kaze," muncul angin mengelilingi Zanpaktou Mitsuki dan juga Mitsuki sehingga membuat semua Hollow itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian anginnya menghilang, Zanpaktou Mitsuki sudah berubah menjadi tongkat yang panjangnya lebih tinggi dari badan Mitsuki (Mitsuki kan 145 cm, panjang tongkatnya sekitar 153 cm gitu) berwarna biru laut. Di ujung tongkatnya ada bulan sabit yang berwarna kuning. Lalu ada tali berwarna ungu yang melilit tongkatnya. Dan di ujung bawah tongkatnya ada pita berwarna putih (bayangkan Zanpaktou Rukia. Di ujung pedangnya ada pita juga. Kira-kira Zanpaktou Mitsuki juga seperti itu).

Mitsuki menutup matanya sambil terus memutar-mutar tongkatnya.

"Ayo kita maju," Mitsuki membuka matanya, "Haru no Kaze."

Tiba-tiba muncul angin di sekitar sekumpulan Hollow yang sedang menuju Mitsuki. Lama-lama angin itu menutup semua Hollow itu.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian semua Hollow sudah musnah menjadi debu.

Tongkat Mitsuki pun sudah kembali bentuknya menjadi pedang.

"Kerja bagus, Haru no Kaze," Mitsuki menyarungkan Zanpaktounya.

"Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki menoleh ke arah suara itu. Terlihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mitsuki yang tadi terlihat serius sekarang tersenyum.

"Hai, Ichigo-Taichou."

"Bukan 'hai' bodoh! Apa yang kamu lakukan sih!" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku tadi melawan Hollow-hollow," jawab Mitsuki tenang.

"Seorang diri? Kalau kamu ceroboh bisa-bisa kamu dibunuh oleh Hollow itu."

"Tenang sa-" sebelum Mitsuki menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan Hollow yang berteriak.

"A... Apa..." Kata Mitsuki kaget melihat Hollow-Hollow tadi yang harusnya sudah musnah tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Bahkan tambah banyak.

"Gawat... Cepat berlindung di belakangku Mitsuki!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik Zanpaktounya.

Mitsuki segera menarik Zanpaktounya.

"Chiri e no subete no yabure, Haru no Kaze," Mitsuki memutar Zanpaktounya lagi dan Zanpaktounya pun berubah menjadi tongkat lagi.

"Tu... Tunggu, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki tidak mempedulikan Ichigo, dia langsung berShunpo masuk ke kerumunan Hollow itu.

Ichigo hanya berdiam diri, karena dia memang sudah mengetahui kemampuan Mitsuki. Dalam beberapa detik, semua Hollow itu musnah lagi.

Mitsuki Shunpo ke samping Ichigo tanpa ada luka sedikit pun.

Mitsuki tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"BODOH!" teriak Ichigo tepat di depan muka Mitsuki.

Mitsuki yang semula dikira akan dipuji (kege-eran XD) pun kaget.

"Ke... Kenapa?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah seperti itu bodoh!"

"Eeh... Go... Gomen..." kata Mitsuki agak merasa bersalah.

"Hah... Sudahlah..." kata Ichigo pasrah sambil mengelus kepala Mitsuki.

Ichigo terus mengelus kepala Mitsuki. Sayangnya suasana romantis itu diganggu oleh seorang pengganggu *Plak*

"Ichi! Mitsu!" teriak Hana berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Hana?" tanya Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Mitsuki.

"Tadi aku merasakan ada reiatsu yang agak besar. Jadi aku segera ke sini," kata Hana masih agak ngos-ngosan.

"Tadi memang ada Hollow. Tapi Mitsuki sudah mengalahkannya kok," kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Mitsuki-san! Hana-san!" teriak Rukia yang tiba-tiba (Kenapa semuanya harus tiba-tiba ya?) muncul di dekat mereka.

"Rukia." kata Ichigo.

"Rukia-san." kata Mitsuki dan Hana bersamaan.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini. Aku disuruh Soutaichou untuk mencari kalian," kata Rukia.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya ada urusan penting. Pokoknya kalian cepat pergi ke Distrik 1."

"Baiklah," kata Ichigo.

"Ayo, Mitsuki, Hana," Ichigo segera berShunpo (praktis ya. Mau kemana-mana tinggal Shunpo aja).

"Baik," Mitsuki dan Hana mengikuti Ichigo berShunpo.

Author: Hehe... Gomen ya kalau terlalu pendek...

Ichigo: Ini sih kependekan!

Author: *Menutup mulut Ichigo*

Author dan Mitsuki: Tolong diReview minna-san *Bungkuk hormat*


	2. Soutaichou task

Hie… Mitsu betul-betul minta maaf ya kalau OC yang Mitsu pinjam (Hinagiku, Hanabi, dan Akimoto) sifatnya agak OOC… Habisnya Mitsu enggak terlalu tahu sifat mereka…

Mitsu tidak mau banyak bicara, di Fanfic ini pairingnya adalah IchiXOC. Tapi kayaknya Mitsu enggak terlalu menekankan di romancenya. Mitsu juga mengganti Genrenya jadi Humor. Selain itu gomen juga kalau OC nya terlalu banyak dan membuat jadi bingung ya.. Selain itu-

Ichigo: Katanya enggak mau banyak bicara!

Mitsu: Oh iya. Lupa. Silakan membaca

Aihara Mitsuki © OC milik Mitsu

Kaori Hanabi © OC milik Hanabi Kaori

Fujisaki Hinagiku © OC milik Erika-chan Kaoru

Akimoto Yuuka © OC milik Sky Still Fujoshi

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Orange and Moon

Chapter 2

Soutaichou Task

* * *

~Di Divisi 1~

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami, Soutaichou?" tanya Mitsuki dan Hana sambil membungkuk hormat. Sementara Ichigo yang memang tidak sopan *Dihajar Ichigo* hanya berdiri di samping Mitsuki tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Berdirilah, Aihara-Sanseki, Kaori," kata Soutaichou sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mitsuki dan Hana segera berdiri.

"Aku akan mengatakan alasanku memanggil kalian," kata Soutaichou.

Mitsuki dan Hana mengangguk. Ichigo malah menguap karena tidak suka dengan suasana yang terlalu tegang.

"Tapi sebelum itu… Kemarilah, Akimoto,"

Akimoto langsung datang sambil membungkuk di hadapan Soutaichou.

"Berdiri, Akimoto."

Akimoto berdiri lalu berjalan ke samping Mitsuki.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku ingin menugaskan kalian berempat untuk menjaga dunia nyata selama 1 bulan," kata Soutaichou dengan tenang

"Apa?" teriak IchiMitsuHanaAki bersamaan.

"Kulihat sekarang dunia nyata sedang dalam bahaya karena ulah Aizen. Karena itu aku memutuskan kalian berempat yang sepertinya sedang tidak terlalu sibuk unutuk menjaga dunia nyata."

Mendengar kata-kata 'tidak terlalu sibuk' membuat IchiMitsuHanaAki ingin marah. Tugas mereka selama di Soul Society saja sudah banyak sekali. Ditambah lagi mereka harus latihan untuk persiapan Winter War. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak terlalu sibuk.

"Apakah kalian keberatan?" Tanya Soutaichou sambil membuka sebelah matanya dan menaikkan reiatsunya.

Merasakan reiatsu yang sangat besar itu, IchiMitsuHanaAki menjadi agak merinding.

"Ba… Baiklah…" kata Ichigo.

Soutaichou segera menurunkan reiatsunya lagi.

"Supaya pekerjaan kalian lebih mudah, aku sudah memanggil bala bantuan tambahan. Silakan masuk," kata Soutaichou. Pintu ruangan Soutaichou pun terbuka. Terlihat Hinagiku dengan anggunnya masuk.

"Kamu sudah mengerti apa tugasmu kan, Fujisaki-Taichou?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Ya," kata Hinagiku.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang silakan kalian berlima pergi ke dunia nyata lewat Senkaimon. Aku sudah menyiapkan Senkaimonnya," kata Soutaichou.

"Ha'i!" teriak IchiMitsuHanaAkiGiku bersamaan (Mitsu males ketik semua namanya. Disingkat aja ya.)

~Di pintu masuk Senkaimon~

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku jadi males ikut…" kata Ichigo.

"Eeh? Kenapa, Ichigo-Taichou?" Tanya Mitsuki bingung.

"Aku lagi males lari. Masa aku harus lari lagi untuk ke dunia manusia," kata Ichigo sambil berbalik mau pergi.

"Ichigo…" Hinagiku mengeluarkan Death smile nya dan menaikkan sedikit reiatsunya

Ichigo yang baru saja mau pergi langsung berbalik menatap Hinagiku dan langsung berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu ya… Sekarang kita mendapatkan tugas penting dari Soutaichou. Jadi harus dilaksanakan. Jangan memakai alasan remeh seperti itu…" Hinagiku berkata sambil terus mengeluarkan Death smile nya.

'Dark Hinagiku…' batin Mitsuki pucat pasi.

"Ha… Ha'i… Su… mimasen…" Ichigo membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!" Akimoto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo!" seru Hana ceria.

MitsuHanaAkiGiku langsung masuk dengan santai ke dalam Senkaimon. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat santai di dalam Senkaimonnya. Bahkan mereka ada sedikit mengobrol. Beda jauh dengan Ichigo. Dia sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Koutosu di dalam Dangai.

~Di kota Karakura~

"Hah~~ Akhirnya sampai juga~~" kata Hana ceria.

"Santai sekali perjalanan kita," kata Akimoto.

"Hah… Ka… lian sih… e… nak… bisa… lewat… Senkai… mon… san... tai..." kata Ichigo ngos-ngosan.

"Hahaha… Gomen Ichigo-Taichou… Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat Urahara-san untuk meminjam gigai," kata Mitsuki.

"Kalau gitu aku ke rumahku dulu… Mau masuk lagi ke tubuhku sekalian mau menjenguk keluargaku. Nanti kalian datang ke rumahku saja," kata Ichigo lalu berShunpo.

MitsuGikuHanaAki pun pergi ke tempat Urahara.

~Di depan rumah Ichigo setelah beberapa menit kemudian~

"Permisi, Ichigo-Taichou," kata Mitsuki sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Ichigo.

Tidak ada jawaban… Mitsuki mencoba mengetuknya lagi.

"Ichigo-Taichou?" Tanya Mitsuki agak mengeraskan suaranya agar Ichigo bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tetap tidak suara

Bosan menunggu terlalu lama, Hana langsung membuka pintu rumah Ichigo. Ternyata tidak terkunci.

Dengan santainya, Hana masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo tanpa izin.

"Permisi~~" kata Hana santai sambil membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya sembarangan

"Permisi," Hinagiku ikut-ikut masuk sambil membuka sepatunya juga lalu diletakkannya pada tempat rak sepatunya (Contoh yang harus ditiru.)

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akimoto ikutan masuk. Tapi dia langsung masuk tanpa membuka sepatunya.

"Akimoto-san, sepatunya kok tidak dibuka?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Males ah…" sahut Akimoto cuek.

Mitsuki yang melihat mereka bertiga agak sweatdrop. Dia pun ikut-ikut masuk ke rumah Ichigo tanpa izin.

Mereka berempat bersama-sama naik tangga di rumah Ichigo dan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang di pintunya ada papan bertuliskan angka 15.

"Ini betulan kamar Ichigo?" Tanya Akimoto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya sih iya," kata Mitsuki.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita masuk saja," kata Hana sambil memegang kenop pintunya dan mau memutarnya. Tapi dicegah oleh Hinagiku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hana," kata Hinagiku.

"Ada apa, Hinagiku-sama?" tanya Hana.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar suara ribut?" tanya Hinagiku

Mereka berempat langusung diam dan mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Seperti ada suara tangisan," kata Mitsuki.

"Iya," Akimoto mengiyakan.

"Masuk saja deh… Aku bosan menunggu di luar terus…" Hana langsung memegang kenop pintu kamar Ichigo lagi lalu memutarnya.

"Tu... Tunggu, Hana-sa-" sebelum Mitsuki sempat mencegahnya Hana sudah masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Tiba-tiba kedatangan Hana disambut dengan ramah (?) oleh sebuah bantal yang langsung menempel di mukanya.

MitsuGikuHanaAki kaget melihat kedatangan sebuah bantal yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Ternyata tidak hanya bantal. Benda-benda lain seperti jam weker, guling, bingkai foto, dan banyak lagi meluncur keluar dari dalam kamar Ichigo dan mengarah ke arah mereka berempat.

Dengan refleknya, Akimoto dan Hana menghindari semua benda yang meluncur ke arah mereka.

Mitsuki dan Hinagiku hanya santai-santai saja sambil menangkap semua benda yang meluncur ke arah mereka.

Setelah tidak ada lagi benda-benda yang meluncur ke arah mereka berempat, mereka berempat dengan tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi mengintip ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

Mata mereka berempat langsung terbelalak malihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Ichigo.

Ternyata di dalam kamar Ichigo ada…

* * *

~~TBC~~

Ichigo: Emangnya di kamarku ada apaan? Jangan bikin bersambung di saat seperti ini dong

Mitsu: Memang sengaja~~ Supaya para readers penasaran *Dihajar semua readers*

MitsuHanaAkiGiku: Review ya minna-san


	3. We must keep the baby

Hehe... Gomen ya untuk Sekar-san. Mitsu lupa kalau Hana itu masih hidup...

Yak! Publish dalam waktu kilat! Silakan membaca!

Aihara Mitsuki © OC milik Mitsu

Kaori Hanabi © OC milik Hanabi Kaori

Fujisaki Hinagiku © OC milik Erika-chan Kaoru

Akimoto Yuuka © OC milik Sky Still Fujoshi

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Orange and Moon

Chapter 3

We must keep the baby

Setelah tidak ada lagi benda-benda yang meluncur ke arah mereka berempat, mereka berempat dengan tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi mengintip ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

Mata mereka berempat langsung terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Ichigo.

Ternyata di dalam kamar Ichigo ada…

* * *

Ada 2 orang bayi yang sedang memberantakan kamar Ichigo. Di dekat kedua bayi itu tampak Ichigo sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya yang sudah lebih parah dari pada kapal pecah.

Mata Ichigo ikut terbelalak melihat MitsuHanaGikuAki sedang sweatdrop melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Keadaan pun hening selama beberapa menit.

"Ichigo-Taichou..." kata Mitsuki mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Itu ana-" perkataan Mitsuki langsung disela oleh Hana.

"Ichi! Sejak kapan kamu punya anak?" teriak Hana membuat semua yang di sana menjadi tambah sweatdrop.

"Enak saja! Siapa bilang mereka anakku!" teriak Ichigo.

"Jadi itu anak siapa?" tanya Akimoto tetap stay cool.

"Ini anak yang dititipkan oleh tetanggaku. Mereka bilang kalau mereka mau pergi ke luar kota. Karena itu mereka menititipkan kedua anak kembar mereka kepadaku selama beberapa hari," kata Ichigo.

"Huweeeee!" kedua bayi itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aduh... Tenang dong... Cup cup..." kata Ichigo sambil menggendong kedua bayi itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong mereka, Ichigo-Taichou," kata Mitsuki.

Ichigo menyerahkan salah satu bayi itu kepada Mitsuki.

"Tenang ya..." Mitsuki menggendong bayi itu.

Akhirnya kedua bayi itu pun berhenti menangis.

"Hah... Akhirnya berhenti nangis juga..." Ichigo meletakkan bayi itu ke ranjangnya.

"Siapa nama bayi ini, Ichigo-Taichou?" Mitsuki ikut meletakkan bayi yang digendongnya ke ranjang Ichigo.

"Kalau yang warna rambutnya hitam namanya Kuro. Sedangkan yang rambutnya warna biru tua namanya Ao," kata Ichigo (Mitsu males pikirkan nama mereka *Plak*)

"Ngomong-ngomong mana keluargamu yang lain, Ichigo?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Aah... Itu..." Ichigo menggantung perkataannya. Membuat empat orang lainnya menjadi penasaran.

Ichigo kelihatan sedang gemetaran. Beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA SI BAKA OYAJII ITU!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hah?" heran MitsuHanaGikuAki bersamaan.

"Akan kuberi tahu ke kalian apa yang tadi terjadi," kata Ichigo.

~Flashback~

Ichigo turun dari kamarnya setelah masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi gerakannya terpaksa berhenti gara-gara Isshin segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Ichigo _my lovely son_!" teriak Isshin sambil menyerang Ichigo dengan jurus tendangannya.

Ichigo segera menendang Isshin sehingga membuat Isshin dengan sangat terpaksa mencium lantai.

"Baka Oyajii..." kata Ichigo sambil pergi ke dapur meninggalkan ayahnya yang lagi sekarat.

"Onii-chan~~" seru Yuzu riang.

"Yo, Yuzu," kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Kamu kejam sekali meninggalkan ayahmu seenaknya!" Isshin berlari mengejar Ichigo ke arah dapur.

"Yuzu, apa makan malam hari ini?" tanya Ichigo tidak menghiraukan Isshin.

"Kamu kejam sekali! Kenapa kamu malah tidak menghiraukan ayahmu!" dengan semangat 45, Isshin segera berlari lagi ke arah Ichigo.

"Terima ini, Ichigo! Serangan baru dari Kurosaki Isshin, _Super Ultra Lovely Dad Kick_!" teriak Isshin meneriakkan nama yang tentu saja super aneh itu sambil melompat mencoba menendang Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ichigo menggeser sedikit badannya sehingga Isshin melesat ke samping Ichigo. Isshin yang tidak bisa menghentikan gerakannya di udara pun langsung menerjang kaca di rumahnya dan hampir saja menabrak kedua tetangganya yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Ichigo.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak tetangganya yang cewek itu. Untung saja Isshin jatuh tepat di dekat kaki tetangganya itu.

"Hehe.. Gomen..." kata Isshin sambil ketawa enggak jelas.

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa kok. Aah... Kebetulan anda ada di sini, saya mau minta tolong dengan anda. Apakah anda bisa menjaga kedua anak kami?" tanya tetangga mereka yang cewek.

"Tentu saja bisa! Serahkan saja kepada Kurosaki Isshin yang sudah berpengalaman menjaga bayi ini!" teriak Isshin sambil berdiri.

"Untunglah... Kami mau pergi ke luar kota. Tapi kami tidak boleh membawa bayi. Jadi kami mau minta tolong menitipkan bayi kembar kami selama beberapa hari," kata tetangganya yang cowok sambil menyerahkan kedua bayi mereka kepada Isshin.

"Oke!" teriak Isshin sambil menggendong kedua bayi itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Arigatou," kedua tetangga itu pun pergi.

Isshin segera berlari masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ichigo! Kamu harus menjaga kedua bayi ini!" teriak Isshin sambil melempar kedua bayi yang ada di gendongannya ke arah Ichigo.

Dengan reflek yang sangat bagus Ichigo menangkap kedua bayi itu dengan sempurna.

"Baka Oyajii! Mana ada orang yang melempar bayi dengan seenaknya!" teriak Ichigo.

"Yuzu! Karin! Sekarang ayo kita bersiap-siap!" teriak Isshin tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ichigo (balas dendam.)

"Bersiap-siap ngapain, Otou-san?" tanya Yuzu bingung.

"Palingan hal yang tidak berguna lagi," kata Karin cuek sambil menonton TV.

"Kita akan pergi ke gunung untuk jalan-jalan!" teriak Isshin.

"Hah? Ide gila apa lagi itu?" tanya Karin.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat!" Isshin segera memperlihatkan barang-barangnya yang entah kapan disiapkannya.

"Tunggu! Kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan bagaimana dengan Kuro dan Ao?" Ichigo mencoba menghentikan kegilaan ayahnya.

"Soal itu tentu saja kami serahkan kepadamu, Ichigo! Apa lagi sekolahmu kan tidak libur! Tidak mungkin aku ikut membawamu pergi kalau sekolahmu tidak libur! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk bolos!"

"Tu-" perkataan Ichigo terhenti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu! Bye, Ichigo!" teriak Isshin sambil pergi dengan kecepatan yang bahkan lebih cepat dari Shunpo sambil membawa Karin dan Yuzu.

Ichigo pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya yang tidak berubah yaitu tetap seenaknya saja.

"A... A... BAKA OYAJII!" teriak Ichigo.

~End of Flashback~

MitsuHanaGikuAki sweatdrop mendengar cerita dari Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba terasa ada reiatsu yang mengagetkan mereka berlima

"Reiatsu ini..." kata Mitsuki

"Menos Grande..." Akimoto menoleh ke luar jendela

"Tidak hanya Menos Grande. Ada Espada juga..." kata Hinagiku

"Ayo kita pergi! Lokasinya ada di taman Karakura!" teriak Hana

Mitsuki segera meminum Soul Candy Chappy nya, Hinagiku juga meminum Soul Candy Gringo, sedangkan Akimoto meminum Soul Candy King. Hana hanya langsung keluar dari tubuh aslinya saja. Mereka berempat segera keluar dari jendela kamar Ichigo, meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang sibuk menangkap Kon yang tidak mau masuk lagi ke dalam tubuh Ichigo

* * *

~~TBC~~

Author: Hahahahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Ichigo: Author stress! Kenapa kamu malah menitipkan bayi hah!

Author: Terserah dong... Pokoknya ayo bantu bacakan Reviewnya!

Ichigo: Review pertama dari **Hanabi Kaori** Yah... Author yang bodoh itu lupa kalau Hana masih manusia normal sama denganku

Author: Maafkan kebodohan Mitsu... *Nunduk-nunduk*

Mitsuki: Review kedua dari **ariadneLacie** Arigatou ya~~ Author memang mau memberi tahu tentang OC nya~

Author: Yang terakhir dari **Captain05 Hinagiku** Huweeeee... Gomen banget ya kalau pendek... Mitsu juga enggak jago dalam pendeskripsian...

Pokoknya Review ya! Biar Mitsu tambah jago!


	4. The first fight

Author: Mitsu lagi ada banyak ide~~ Makanya Mitsu Update terus~~

Ichigo: Bukannya belajar untuk Ujian malah Update

Author: Hah? Ujian? Ujian itu apa ya? *Masang tampang Innocent*

Ichigo: Hah?

Mitsuki: Ichigo-Taichou, jangan ganggu Mitsu-sama dulu. Dia lagi stress gara-gara sebentar lagi mau Ujian

Ichigo: *Sweatdrop* Yah… Selamat membaca deh…

Author: Sebelumnya Mitsu mau bilang dulu kalau Espada dan Arrancar di sini semua OC milik Mitsu. Soalnya kalau pakai milik Tite Kubo-sensei enggak sesuai sama ceritanya... Selamat membaca *Memberikan naskahnya*

Aihara Mitsuki © OC milik Mitsu

Kaori Hanabi © OC milik Hanabi Kaori

Fujisaki Hinagiku © OC milik Erika-chan Kaoru

Akimoto Yuuka © OC milik Sky Fudanshi De Cuatro

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Orange and Moon

Chapter 4

The first fight

Tiba-tiba terasa ada reiatsu yang mengagetkan mereka berlima.

"Reiatsu ini..." kata Mitsuki.

"Menos Grande..." Akimoto menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Tidak hanya Menos Grande. Ada Espada juga..." kata Hinagiku.

"Ayo kita pergi! Lokasinya ada di taman Karakura!" teriak Hana.

Mitsuki segera meminum Soul Candy Chappy nya, Hinagiku juga meminum Soul Candy Gringo, sedangkan Akimoto meminum Soul Candy King. Hana hanya langsung keluar dari tubuh aslinya saja. Mereka berempat segera keluar dari jendela kamar Ichigo, meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang sibuk menangkap Kon yang tidak mau masuk lagi ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

* * *

~Di taman Karakura~

MitsuHanaGikuAki melihat ke sekeliling mereka yang sudah ada banyak sekali Menos Grande dan juga Arrancar serta Espada.

"Kita harus bagi tugas… Aku akan melawan Espada itu," Hinagiku menunjuk salah satu Espada laki-laki yang rambutnya warna hitam.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghadapi semua Menos Grande," Akimoto berShunpo ke sekumpulan Menos Grande.

"Aku akan melawan Espada yang sebelah sana," Hana berShunpo ke Espada perempuan yang berambut warna pink.

"Berjuanglah, Mitsuki," Hinagiku juga berShunpo ke Arrancar yang tadi ditunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul Arrancar laki-laki yang memiliki rambut warna merah dan bermata hijau di hadapan Mitsuki. Mitsuki yang kaget segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke muka Arrancar itu.

"Hado ke-73! Søren Sōkatsui!" teriak Mitsuki. Muncul bola biru yang lumayan besar dari telapak tangan Mitsuki dan mengarah ke Arrancar itu. Muncul asap karena serangan Mitsuki. Setelah asapnya lenyap, mata Mitsuki langsung terbelalak karena ternyata Arrancar itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Kamu melihat ke arah mana?" tanya Arrancar itu yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Mitsuki.

Mitsuki cepat-cepat berShunpo ke belakang Arrancar itu lalu menebas Zanpaktounya ke punggung Arrancar itu. Ternyata Arrancar itu hilang lagi dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi di belakang Mitsuki.

Mitsuki yang telat bereaksi, langsung ditendang oleh Arrancar itu dan terhempas ke tanah.

"Lemah sekali kamu…" Arrancar itu berjalan ke dekat Mitsuki.

"Mungkin sebelum kamu mati kamu mau mendengar namaku. Namaku adalah Ayrton Garcilaso," Ayrton menyibakkan sedikit rambut merahnya lalu menyeringai, "Salam kenal, Shinigami."

~Di tempat Hinagiku~

"Apakah kamu Espada?" tanya Hinagiku tenang.

"Ya. Aku adalah Segunda Espada. Dylan Seaghdha. Siapa namamu, Shinigami?" tanya Dylan. Dylan berambut warna hitam dan matanya warna merah.

"Fujisaki Hinagiku. Sanbantai Taichou."

"Taichou ya…"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Tidak. Kenapa kamu masih tenang-tenang saja di sana?" tanya Dylan tenang.

"Kamu juga masih tenang-tenang."

"Baiklah. Jika maumu begitu, aku akan menyerangmu duluan," Dylan berSonido ke atas kepala Hinagiku, "Cero."

Muncul sinar hitam dari ujung jari Dylan dan mengarah ke Hinagiku. Hinagiku segera berShunpo.

"Bagus juga reaksimu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Yang tadi hanyalah sedikit dari kekuatanku. Lain kali aku tidak akan main-main lagi."

Hinagiku hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

~Sementara itu Hana~

"Hai, Espada," sapa Hana ceria.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Espada perempuan yang rambut dan matanya warna pink. Poninya menutupi sebelah mata kanannya.

"Yah… Jangan langsung tanya nama dong. Santai saja. Namaku Kaori Hanabi. Kamu boleh memanggil ku Hana atau Kaori," kata Hana tetap ceria.

"Begitu ya. Namaku Gladis Orquidea. Cuatro Espada."

"Gladis? Namamu bagus sekali."

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini."

~Di tempat Akimoto~

"Eliminate all the time, Fuyukimaru!" Akimoto mengeluarkan Shikainya. Dalam sekejap waktu pun berhenti.

Akimoto menebas semua Menos Grande yang ada. Lalu dia mengembalikan Shikainya ke bentuk semula. Waktu pun kembali berjalan.

Akimoto menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah MitsuHanaGiku yang masih bertarung.

"Aku harus menolong mereka," Akimoto bersiap untuk berShunpo. Tapi tiba-tiba Akimoto tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?" tanya Akimoto heran.

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi dari sini. Lawanmu adalah aku," muncul Espada laki-laki yang berambut warna ungu tua dan warna matanya hitam .

~Di tempat Mitsuki~

Ayrton menoleh ke arah Dylan dan Gladis.

Ayrton lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mitsuki yang masih tergeletak.

"Tunggu…"

Ayrton agak terkejut. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Mitsuki.

"Kamu menyangka aku sudah kalah ya? Tidak mungkin aku kalah hanya karena serangan seperti itu," Mitsuki berdiri lalu mengelap mulutnya yang agak berdarah dengan lengan kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk menyerangmu," Mitsuki menyeringai.

"Baguslah. Aku bosan kalau kamu secepat itu kalahnya," Ayrton ikut menyeringai.

"Ayo kita mulai," Ayrton berSonido dan menghilang.

Mitsuki memejamkan matanya, "Di sana!" teriak Mitsuki sambil membuka matanya dan menahan serang Ayrton yang tiba-tiba menyerang dari belakang dengan Zanpaktounya.

"Reaksi yang lumayan," Ayrton berSonido lagi dan terus menyerang Mitsuki dari arah yang berbeda. Mitsuki terus menahan semua serangannya dengan Zanpaktounya.

~Di tempat Hana~

Terlihat Hana dan Gladis sedang mengeluarkan keringat dan nafas mereka terengah-engah. Wajar saja. Karena dari tadi di antara mereka tidak ada yang mau bertarung dengan serius sehingga dari tadi mereka hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku tidak ada banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Kurasa aku harus mengakhiri semua ini," Gladis menarik Zanpaktounya.

"Haishutsu nomikomu (Telan habis), Noche Oscura," Gladis memperlihatkan wujud Resurreccion nya. Tapi anehnya wujudnya tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak terjadi apa-apa," tanya Hana heran.

"Kau bilang 'Tidak terjadi apa-apa'? Jangan salah. Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu."

Hana melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mata Hana segera terbelalak. Di tanah yang diinjak Hana muncul lubang hitam yang sangat besar.

"A… Apa ini?" tanya Hana.

"Ini adalah wujud dari Resurreccion ku," tiba-tiba wujud Gladis hilang.

Tiba-tiba kaki Hana tertarik oleh sesuatu dari dalam lubang hitam itu. Hana yang masih syok pun tidak sempat bertahan dan Hana langsung tertarik masuk ke lubang hitam itu.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya Espada yang wujud Resurreccion nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku bisa membuat semua makhluk hidup yang masih berada di jangkauanku untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang kubuat," suara Gladis kedengaran menggema di dalam lubang hitam itu. Tapi wujudnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Jika kamu tidak beruntung, maka kamu akan terkurung di dalam lubang ini untuk selamanya. Jika kamu beruntung, maka kamu akan bisa keluar dari lubang ini. Tapi pasti kamu akan mengalami luka yang sangat parah."

"Si… Sial!" teriak Hana. Hana berusaha untuk bertahan dari sesuatu yang menariknya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Sesuatu yang menariknya itu terlalu kuat. Sehingga Hana terus tertarik masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

~Tempat Hinagiku~

"Lumayan juga kamu," Dylan berdiri di udara.

"Kamu juga," Hinagiku berdiri di pohon yang ada di dekat Dylan.

"Apakah kamu tidak ingin bertarung denganku menggunakan Shikaimu, Shinigami?" tanya Dylan tenang.

Hinagiku agak heran mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kamu yang memintanya. Jangan menyesal," Hinagiku turun lalu berpijak pada tanah.

"Pinku to hana wa unmei no sochodearu," ratusan kelopak sakura mengelilingi Zanpaktou Hinagiku, "Sakura no Mai," Zanpaktou Hinagiku pun berubah menjadi sabit.

~Sementara itu Mitsuki~

"Hah… Capek sekali…" Ayrton menghempaskan badannya ke tanah.

"Yah… Sama…" Mitsuki menancapkan Zanpaktounya ke tanah lalu ikut duduk di tanah.

"Sudah agak lama tidak bertarung. Jadi mudah capek," Ayrton mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Emangnya kapan terakhir kali kau bertarung?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Hmm… Kurasa sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Ayrton.

"Jadi selama tidak bertarung kau ngapain saja?" tanya Mitsuki lagi.

"Aku makan, mandi, tidur, jalan-jalan, bermain dengan hewan peliharaanku."

"Kau punya hewan peliharaan?"

"Iya. Namanya Shikuro. Singakatan dari Shiro Kuro. Kunamai begitu karena warnanya hitam dan putih."

"Aku mau lihat. Kapan-kapan kasih lihat dong," kata Mitsuki ceria.

"Boleh-boleh saja."

Mitsuki dan Ayrton pun mengobrol-ngobrol.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merinding. Mereka segera melihat ke arah belakang tempat di mana Hinagiku dan Dylan bertarung.

Ternyata Hinagiku sedang memberikan Death smile kepada Mitsuki yang artinya 'Kenapa kalian justru enak-enak mengobrol? Kalau kamu masih mengobrol akan kupatahkan Zanpaktou mu menjadi dua.'

Sedangkan Dylan yang biasa tenang juga ikut memberikan Death glare kepada Ayrton yang artinya 'Aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk mengobrol. Jika kamu tidak mau melawannya akan kubunuh hewan peliharaanmu.'

Mitsuki dan Ayrton langsung pucat pasi dan cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Ha'i!" teriak Mitsuki dan Ayrton bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengobrol lama-lama," Ayrton berjalan agak malas-malasan.

"Kurasa juga begitu," Mitsuki mencabut Zanpaktounya yang ada di tanah.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita," Ayrton mencabut Zanpaktounya.

"Ayo."

* * *

~T~B~C~

Author: Selesai juga... Hah...

Ichigo: Kok aku enggak muncul-muncul?

Author: Enggak apa-apa dong. Mitsu adalah Author nya. Kamu harus menuruti perintah Mitsu

Ichigo: Enak aja!

Author: Sebelum Publish cerita ini Mitsu habis baca Bleach Chapter 428. Di awal komiknya ada sedikit Spoiler gambar untuk Bleach Movie 4. Keren banget! Mitsu sampai teriak GaJe lihatnya

Ichigo: Enggak ada yang tanya!

Author: Mitsu enggak bilang ke kau!

Ichigo: Author sialan...

Mitsuki: Sudahlah... Ayo kita balas Reviewnya saja

Author: Oh iya. Lupa. Hmm... Ayo kita lihat... Yang pertama dari **Hanabi Kaori** Oke Hana-san XD Mitsu udah Update nih

Mitsuki: Selanjutnya dari **Sky Fudanshi De Cuatro**

Author: Sama-sama Sky-san~~

Mitsuki: Yang terakhir **Erika-chan Kaoru**

Author: Hehe... Itu baru permulaan sih... Yang sekarang sudah banyak muncul kan OC nya ^_^ Arigatou ya sudah Fave

Review ya minna-san~


	5. Seriously injured

Author: Huahahaha! Dalam satu hari langsung Update 2 Fic! Fic yang ini dan Shinou Akademi De Aimashou!

Ichigo: Tunggu... Seingatku bukannya kau lagi Ujian?

Author: Memang~

Ichigo: Bukannya belajar kok malah ketik Fic?

Author: Enggak apa-apa dong! Mitsu kan udah menyerah!

Ichigo: Aah... Buat OC pintar tapi dirinya sendiri enggak...

Author: Biarin! Mitsu mau minta maaf kalau Hana, Hinagiku, dan Akimoto jadi agak lemah. Soalnya kalau gampang menang kan bosan *Dibunuh ketiga pemilik OC (Sekar-san, Deane-san, Hitsugaya-san)* Mitsu juga mengubah tinggi badan Mitsuki yang semula 146 cm jadi 140 cm!

Mitsuki: Kok aku jadi tambah pendek?

Ichigo: Jadi tambah Chibi dong

Mitsuki: JANGAN MEMANGGILKU CHIBI!

Author: Mi... Mitsuki, tenang... Tenang saja. Kalau tambah pendek kan tambah manis

Mitsuki: Eeh? A... Arigatou Mitsu-sama... *Blushing*

Author: Anyway, anywhere, anytime, Review!

Ichigo: Belum baca kok udah disuruh Review

Author: Oh iya. Hehe... Lupa. Mitsu agak sedikit mengutip dari cerita aslinya. Silakan membaca

Aihara Mitsuki © OC milik Mitsu

Kaori Hanabi © OC milik Hanabi Kaori

Fujisaki Hinagiku © OC milik Erika-chan Kaoru

Akimoto Yuuka © OC milik Sky Still Fujoshi

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Orange and Moon

Chapter 5

Seriously injured

* * *

~Di tempat Ichigo~

Ichigo sedang berShunpo secepat mungkin.

"Sial… Aku jadi terlambat karena si Kon itu kabur entah ke mana… Untunglah dia berhasil kutangkap dengan bantuan Urahara-san… Semoga mereka selamat…" Ichigo menambah kecepatan Shunponya.

~Tempat Hana~

Hana duduk bertumpu pada lututnya sambil terengah-engah. Semua badannya sudah terluka parah. Reiryoku nya juga banyak terkuras.

"Hebat juga kamu bisa selamat. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu karena kamu adalah orang kedua yang bisa selamat dari Resurreccion ku," wujud Gladis perlahan muncul.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya," kata Hana masih terengah-engah.

"Kelihatannya kamu bisa selamat karena Reiatsumu yang besar ya…" Gladis mencabut Zanpaktounya dan berjalan mendekati Hana, "Sekarang mudah saja bagiku untuk mengalahkanmu," Gladis mengangkat Zanpaktounya tinggi-tinggi dan menyerang Hana.

Hana yang sudah bersimbah darah serta kelelahan tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk melawannya. Hana hanya bisa menatap Zanpaktou Gladis yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" tiba-tiba muncul cahaya warna biru di depan Hana tepat sebelum Zanpaktou Gladis menyerang Hana.

Hana dan Gladis terkejut melihatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke arah cahaya itu berasal. Tampak Ichigo sedang memegang Zanpaktounya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Hana?" tanya Ichigo kepada Hana yang sudah jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja *Ditebas Ichigo*.

Hana mengangguk. Tiba-tiba badan Hana agak sedikit oleng lalu Hana terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Hana!" teriak Ichigo sambil menangkap Hana. Ichigo mengangkat Hana lalu berShunpo dan meletakkan Hana di bawah pohon.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Gladis.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo berdiri dan menatap Gladis, " Taichou Divisi 5."

'Kurosaki Ichigo?' batin Gladis, 'Rambut berwarna orange. Lalu Zanpaktou yang setinggi badannya. Tidak salah lagi. Dia orangnya."

"Begitu ya. Jadi kamu."

"? Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa mempedulikan ngomongan Ichigo, Gladis berSonido ke belakang Dylan.

"Kita mundur," kata Gladis.

Dylan yang memahami perkataan Gladis pun mengangguk. Dylan lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan perlahan Garganta terbuka.

"Kita mundur, Ayrton," kata Dylan.

Ayrton yang masih bertarung dengan Mitsuki pun bingung.

"Kenapa, Dylan-sama?" tanya Ayrton.

"Tidak ada kenapa-kenapa. Pokoknya kita mundur," perintah Dylan.

"Cih, baiklah," Ayrton pun berSonido masuk ke dalam Garganta mengikuti Gladis dan Dylan yang sudah masuk duluan. Perlahan Garganta menutup. Sebelum Garganta nya menutup sepenuhnya, Ayrton melirik Mitsuki yang sedang menatap Ayrton bingung.

"Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita lain kali, Shinigami," Ayrton menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Mitsuki.

"Sampai jumpa," Garganta pun menutup sepenuhnya.

Hinagiku dan Mitsuki pun pingsan karena kelelahan.

Ichigo segera menangkap mereka berdua dan membawa mereka ke tempat tadi dia meletakkan Hana. Setelah meletakkan mereka berdua, Ichigo merasa kalau ada yang kurang.

Ichigo berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang kurang… Tapi apa ya…" kata Ichigo bingung.

1 menit berlalu…

5 menit berlalu…

10 menit berlalu…

1 abad 1 tahun 1 bulan 1 minggu 1 hari 1 jam 1 menit 1 detik berlalu… (Ichigo: Heh? Lama banget aku mikirnya! Dan lagi apa-apaan angka yang sangat tidak wajar itu!)

Oke deh. Berhenti bercandanya (Ichigo: Emang siapa yang mulai bercanda!)

Ichigo cuma berpikir selama 5 menit aja kok. 5 menit dikali 10 abad (Ichigo: Sama aja Author bodoh!)

Kembali ke cerita.

5 menit kemudian.

"Oh ya! Mana Akimoto-kun?" tanya Ichigo sambil memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Di sini…"

Ichigo menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Akimoto sedang berjalan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan langkahnya diseret-seret.

"Akimo-"

Perkataan Ichigo terputus karena melihat luka Akimoto yang sangat parah. Ada banyak goresan luka di setiap badannya.

Ichigo segera berShunpo ke tempat Akimoto.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Ichigo kaget melihat ada lubang besar di dekat jantung Akimoto.

"Luka apa ini…" kata Ichigo syok, "Sial! Aku harus meminta bantuan Divisi 4!"

~Di Divisi 4~

"Fujisaki-Taichou dan Aihara-san tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Unohana sengaja menahan perkataannya. Unohana lalu melihat Ichigo yang sudah gelisah.

"Hanya saja kenapa, Unohana-san?" tanya Ichigo agak membentak.

"Hanya saja… Kaori-san dan Akimoto-san lukanya agak parah. Terlebih lagi Akimoto-san. Untung saja lukanya tidak tepat di jantung. Jadi dia masih bisa diselamatkan," Unohana tampak agak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jika tadi tidak cepat-cepat dibawa ke sini, maka kemungkinannya dia tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Ichigo agak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia lalu melangkah ke luar.

"Anda mau ke mana?" tanya Unohana.

"Bertemu dengan Yama-jii," kata Ichigo lalu menutup pintu.

~Di Divisi 1~

"Tapi mereka sudah terluka parah, Yama-jii! Anda masih mau menyuruh mereka untuk melindungi Karakura?" teriak Ichigo.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" teriak Soutaichou.

"Khh…" Ichigo tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah kamu mengerti apa arti dari Gotei 13, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Soutaichou.

Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Arti dari Gotei 13 adalah akan selalu melakukan apapun meskipun akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak akan menyuruh mereka mundur. Karena itulah arti dari Gotei 13."

Perkataan Soutaichou sukses membuat Ichigo tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Apakah kamu mengerti, Kurosaki-Taichou?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu silakan pergi. Dan lanjutkan lah tugas kalian."

Ichigo pun keluar dari ruangan Soutaichou dan pergi ke Divisi 4.

~Di Divisi 4~

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Dinding ruangan itu dicat putih dan ada aroma yang sangat menenangkan hati di dalam ruangan itu. Ada 4 ranjang yang serupa dan terletak terpisah-pisah. Salah 1 ranjang berada di sudut kanan belakang ruangan itu. 1 ranjang lagi berada sekitar beberapa meter dari sebelah kiri ranjang yang pertama. 2 ranjang yang terakhir berada di seberang ranjang pertama dan kedua.

Ichigo berjalan dan menuju ke ranjang yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu. Terlihat Mitsuki sedang tertidur dengan muka agak pucat. Sedikit demi sedikit mata Mitsuki pun terbuka. Warna mata biru langitnya pun terlihat meskipun agak redup.

"Ichigo-Taichou…" kata Mitsuki lemah.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Mitsuki?" tanya Ichigo.

Mitsuki hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian Unohana pun masuk.

"Anda sudah sadar ya," kata Unohana sambil berjalan dan berhenti di samping Ichigo.

"Tampaknya anda sudah tidak terlalu masalah. Hanya saja anda harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari," Unohana melihat ke arah Hinagiku yang juga sudah sadar," Begitu juga dengan Fujisaki-taichou," sambung Unohana.

"Arigatou," kata Hinagiku.

"Anu… Permisi…" Hanatarou masuk sambil membawa kereta dorong yang berisi obat.

"Arigatou, Yamada-san," Unohana mengambil beberapa obat dan memberikannya kepada Mitsuki dan Hinagiku.

"Silakan diminum," kata Unohana lembut.

"Arigatou…" kata Mitsuki dan Hinagiku.

"Kalau Kaori-san dan Akimoto-san sudah sadar, tolong suruh mereka untuk tetap istirahat," Unohana lalu pergi diikuti dengan Hanatarou di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ke Karakura dulu. Kalian tidak apa kutinggal?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak apa," kata Mitsuki.

Hinagiku mengangguk.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu berShunpo.

~Di Karakura rumah Ichigo, malam hari~

Ichigo melihat kamarnya dengan wajah sangat syok.

Mau tahu apa yang dilihat Ichigo? Ayo kita lihat! Jeng jeng jeng!

2 orang bayi yang sebelumnya ditipkan tetangga Ichigo (Kalau mau tahu lebih jelas baca Chapter 3) telah membuat kamar Ichigo lebih parah dari habis terkena tsunami!

"A… A… A…." Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya dan langsung pingsan syok.

~Beberapa jam kemudian~

'Ngg? Siapa itu yang tertawa?' batin Ichigo masih dengan mata terpejam.

Syurr…

'Suara apa itu?' batin Ichigo.

'Eeh? Kok seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat? Jangan-jangan…' Ichigo membuka matanya dan langsung menampakkan wajah horror, syok, terkejut, kaget, dan sebagainya.

Salah satu dari 2 bayi itu yang rambutnya berwarna hitam telah mengompol di baju Ichigo. Sementara bayi yang lain yang rambutnya warna biru sedang memegang spidol sambil sibuk mencoret dinding kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo segera berdiri dan mengangkat bayi yang telah mengompolinya.

"Bayi sialan! Kalau mau ngompol jangan di bajuku dong!" teriak Ichigo tepat di depan wajah Kuro.

Mata Kuro pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ichigo segera tersadar dan cepat-cepat mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok… Hehehe…" kata Ichigo dengan senyum yang sangat dibuat-buat.

Kuro menatap wajah Ichigo masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo pun berusaha tetap tersenyum dan berharap Kuro tidak jadi menangis.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kuro tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ye ye," kata Kuro senang.

"Hah…" Ichigo menghela nafas lalu meletakkan Kuro disamping Ao yang masih sibuk mencoret-coret dinding kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo dengan perlahan-lahan mengambil spidol di tangan Ao agar Ao tidak menangis.

Tapi sayangnya Ao yang keras kepala menggenggam spidolnya semakin kuat tidak mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk mengganggu aktifitasnya.

Ichigo yang sudah agak kesal langsung merebut spidolnya dengan paksa. Ao pun langsung menangis dan membuat Ichigo menjadi kalang kabut.

Melihat saudara kembarnya menangis, Kuro pun ikut menangis.

Ichigo semakin kalang kabut. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo mengambil bel yang ada di atas meja belajarnya dan menggoyangnya di depan Kuro dan Ao.

Kuro dan Ao pun terdiam lalu melihat belnya.

"Anak manis… Kalian main dengan ini aja ya…" kata Ichigo lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang sangat terpaksa.

Kuro pun mengambil bel nya lalu menggoyangkannya. Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Fuh… Sekarang aku ganti baju dulu… Kalian tenang-tenang aja ya di sana…" Ichigo melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ichigo melewati cermin yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandinya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh. Ichigo cepat-cepat berbalik dan melihat pantulan wajahnya yang ada di cermin.

Wajah Ichigo yang biasanya keren (Heh?) sekarang sudah bagaikan badut. Di wajahnya ada banyak coretan-coretan aneh.

"GYAAAAAA!" teriakan Ichigo menggema di sekitar rumahnya. Beruntunglah karena sekarang dia masih dalam wujud Shinigami. Kalau enggak, bisa-bisa orang yang mendengarnya mengira ada perampokan.

"Wajahku… Wajahku… Wajahku yang keren…" kata Ichigo narsis *Plak*.

"Sial… Pasti ini ulah kedua bayi itu…" Ichigo cepat-cepat membuka keran wastafelnya dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Andai di saat ini ada Yuzu… Atau tidak Karin… Jangan Baka Oyajii itu… Kalau dia yang ada di sini bisa-bisa stress ku bertambah 100 kali lipat…" kata Ichigo sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

* * *

~~TBC~~

Author: Bagaimana kah nasib Ichigo selanjutnya? Apakah Ichigo akan lebih stress dari Mitsu yang juga stress gara-gara mau Ujian?

Ichigo: Author sialan! Kalau mau balas dendam jangan ke aku dong!

Author: Jadi mau ke siapa dong?

Ichigo: Ke OC mu aja!

Mitsuki: Ichigo-Taichou kejam...

Ichigo: Heh? Mi... Mitsuki?

Author: Hayo, Ichigo. Kamu itu kejam banget

Ichigo: Anu... Mitsuki... Eeh...

Mitsuki: Aku enggak mau membantu Ichigo mengurus kedua bayi itu!

Ichigo: Apa? Jangan dong!

Author: Selagi mereka lagi bertengkar, silakan para Readers Review


End file.
